fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : SV004
----- ~ Continued ~ Samuru : A sword... Riki : A cross bow... "Sorry for the late." ― ??? "But not even a thank you after saving you guys?" ― ??? Riki : Ah... ! *Surprise* The figures are slowly get clearly, it revealed a blue haired girl who has midnight blue hair changing at the middle, and styled her hair to a side-ponytail and dark blue eyes. Another girl has silver hair with purple strands and styled her hair into to half-pigtails and purple eyes. Its Rinne and Millay! Whose back! Riki : Rinne! Millay! All : *Surprise* Kirina/Hime : !!! *felt danger coming.* Dracyan : Oh! Dravise : Those are... Riki : Ame no Habikiri and Ichaival! Kamon : You fixed it? Garuburn : And upgraded it?! Rinne : Yeah. Millay : Oh jeez, really? Not even a thank you after saving you guys? I regret for saving you guys. Riki : Eh?!!! Millay : Just a joke, you really are hopeless, aren't you, idiot? Riki : Millay, can you stop calling me idiot? Millay : Idiot is Idiot. Oh Well, we're here not exactly just come to save you guys. Rinne : We're on a mission. Samuru : Mission? Dravise : Could it be... Millay : Just save the talking later, now... Rinne : Let us focus on fighting our opponents. ... ?! Huh? As they done saying to Riki them, they looked at the enemies that they need to face. Millay : You guys! Kirina / Hime : ....!!!! Rinne : ...!!! Hime : I was expected something like that before but... Kirina : Even Utau also in the mission too? Hime : But even that ... Kirina : Yes-death! Millay : *Get serious, holds up cross bows* ...! Rinne : *Get ready, hold up a katana* ... Riki : Hey, wait a minute! Guys, you need to calm down and talk things through! " THIS IS A BATTLEFIELD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?! " ― Rinne, Millay, Kirina and Hime Hime : Kiri-chan... Kirina : Let's start the cut! All : ?!?!? Millay : Tch! *push riki to the ground but for his safety* Just get out of our way! Riki : Eh?! ... Ouch! Millay : *Firing arrows* Show what you can do! 「'The sight of love fell from fingers tilting your neck' ' If everything gathered and piled up, would we be able to reach the Lord Moon?'」 Kirina : Ah!!! *Swang her scythe to attack on Rinne* Rinne : Uh?! *Use Katana to block the scythe* Rinne : ... !!! *Take out another katana and swang back the attack* Kirina : !!! *Avoiding* Kirina : Death! *''Her scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs. "Kill JuLiet"'' * Rinne : Ur.....!*Blocking each blades and go forward to attack Kirina* 「'Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism ' Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison'」' Millay : OHHA!!! Try this! *''Millay'' transforms her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. "Billion Maiden"'' *'' Hime : *''Fifty of small saw blades are fired from the compartments. "Alpha Style 50 Rebirths" * Millay and Hime's attacks were clashed. 「'That's why... that sort of world... ' Let's cut it all to pieces'」''' Hime : *''Hime's '' compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw and sending them to her opponents (capable of being used as a shield or fired it). "Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels"'' *'' "Eh?? Willst du mich verarschen zu sein!!! (Translate: You gonna be kidding me!!!) *Dodging the saws*" ― Millay 「'Whoever you want to protect, true strength is ' "Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales'」' Millay : Tch! That was too close! *''Millay'' transforms her crossbows into a pair of double tri-barrle gatlings that fit over each of her arms, trading the homing properties of her crossbows for raw firepower. "Billion Maiden" ''*'' Hime : !!! *Dodging the shots* *''Both'' of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel vehicle which Hime can use for transportation or to ride into an opponent. "Extreme Sigma Style Lunar Eclipse"' '*'' Millay : Tch! *Avoiding Hime from her wheel vehicle attack* ' ' '' 「'I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly! ' Shining bonds embrace a singing melody'」''' Rinne : Hah!!!! *''Rinne does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her.' "Wight Slayer"' * Kirina : *Quickly dodging it* Death! *Binding Rinne with the grappling chains launched from her shoulder armor* Rinne : Gah! Urg... *Being bind* Kirina : Death! *''Kirina sets up for this attack by binding her opponent to the ground using the grappling chains launched from her shoulder armor, before transforming her scythe into a large guillotine blade which she kicks through the opponent using her rockets for additional force. "The Slasher Jabberwock" *'' Rinne : Kuh! *''Rinne '' conjures a large number of energy daggers in the air which rain down on her enemy. It is useful for targeting large numbers of opponents and can be used even if Rinne is immobilized. '"One Hundred Tears" *'' Before Kirina could cut through Rinne, luckily Rinne summoned "One Hundred Tears". So she manage to escape from the attack. 「'Our hands clasped together... ' I'll absolutely never let them go...」''' Hime : *Stopped* Kirina : *When back to Hime's side* Millay : Oi, are you okay? Rinne : No need to worry me, but more importantly is ... Millay : Ah... They sure are some difficult opponents. But ! Rinne : I know! " '''We won't lose!!! " ― Rinne and Millay 「'That's why... that sort of world... ' Let's cut it all to pieces'」' Rinne : Millay .... Millay : I know! *charge to Hime and Kirina* Kirina : Let's do it. *''Kirina's scythe generates two extra blades which are hurled as boomerangs.'''"Kill JuLiet" * Hime : *''Hime's '' compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw and sending them to her opponents (capable of being used as a shield or fired it)*'' Millay : Now I'm your only opponent! *''An enhancement to Millay's basic homing crossbows which adds an additional firing lane on either side of the main ones, tripling her rate of fire. "Queen's Inferno"'' '* 「'Whoever you want to protect, true strength is ' "Courage" and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales I've started to forget smiling, but I'm still fine, I can still fly! Shining bonds embrace a singing melody」''' Millay : Well if is that? Can you dodge this?! *''Millay unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. "Megadeth Party"'' * Kirina / Hime : *Hide behind Hime* / *''Manage'' to block with Hime's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw that is capable of being used as a shield *'' '' Millay : They're yours!!! Kirina / Hime : EH? Rinne : You can afford me to waver! *''Wielding'' Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Rinne joins the swords at the hilts and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades on the ankles as part of a rushing attack.*'' Kirina : That kind of - What?! Dunno when that there were daggers behind them. Rinne : *''Rinne throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, disabling their movement. "Shadow Weaving"' ''* Kirina : When she? Ah?! Rinne : AHHH! *''Slash through with the swords '"Fiery Windblade"' ''* Kirina / Hime : GAH!!! *Fall to the ground after the attack* Rinne : ... Mission Complete. We win. Kirina : Hahaha.... As expected, we can't really beat Utau at all. Hime : To be worthy of Utau. Huh? Rinne : *Reach out hand to Hime* *Smile* Hime : *Smile* *Take Rinne's hand so she can get up* Thanks. Rinne : Its nothing. Millay : C'mon. *reach out hand to Kirina* Kirina : Hehehe... I never expect that Utau and Millay could made a great team work. Millay : What's with that? Rinne : Well, that's that. Now... Kirina : Um! "' YEAH! *High five* " ― Rinne, Millay, Kirina and Hime All : ??? Kamon : What's going one here now? Yuki : They know each others? Millay / Kirina / Hime : *Chat* Rinne : Uh? *Smile and thumb up* Rinne thumbs up to the people on the observer hallway. Genjuro : *Smile* Great work. *Thumb up* ----- ~Timeskip~ Kirina : Well... E~llo! I'm Kirina Hiyoku-desu! Hime : E~llo! I'm Hime Tsuko. Nice to meet you all. *calmer tone and more cheerfully* All : ... Hime : Um... Is there anything wrong? Garuburn : Nothing just ... Misuru : Your way of saying kinda different from before. Hime : Ah, well that's actually my character change. Yuki : Character change, Hime-chan you can do it too? Hime : Um. All : OH~ Kamon : But why I feel I seen you somewhere? "'Kirina-san and Hime-san are a unit named "Princess of Cutting slash (切斬の姫 ''Kirizan no Hime )", short for Kirihime (切姫), they both are model for "PrettY Magazines". '" ― Shinji Sumi : Oh, now I remember, you two are the most popular model unit, same as Rimai-san. You two always in PrettY Magazines, the popular teen magazine. Kirina : Correct! Hime : Sorry for our action, because we're mistaking you all as our opponents of our mission, you all almost got in danger. *bowing* Riki : *Panic tone* No...Not at all! Really! Kirina / Hime : *Smile* Kirina : But I was surprised that Utau is our opponent. Hime : Me either. Millay : Well that's our line. Rinne : We never thought that Kirina and Hime are our opponents too. Riki : Ano... Utau is ... Dravise : Is it mean Rinne? Kirina : Yeah. We thought we called her that since Utau seems better suit her , well Utau always calls her juniors by their family name so even the juniors and the other students called her that. Dragren : Is that so. Riki : Aleh? Kamon : Student... is ...? "'Um!" ― Hime "We're all are studied in the same school for now." ― Kirina Wavern : Rinne, went back to the same school for a part time because there's an exchanging students program. ??? : With Milady. All : ??? Riki : That's...! Dracyan : Could it be ... Drazeros : Dharak? Millay : Oh yeah, let's me introduce to you my new evolved partner, Razenoid. Razenoid : My previous name is Dharak but not more. Dragren : Heh~ So you upgraded him on yourself. Razenoid : With a little help of Wavern : Rinne of course. "Hey you two! *blush*" ― Millay All : Hahaha~ Jenta : Okay, we got it clear now. Raydra : But the most curious thing is .... Bakuga : What is the mission that you all was wanted to accomplish? Genjuro : *Take out his phone, and show a holograms of two things* ... Riki : That's... "The mission that given to them is actually is a tournament, for taking the prizes. '''" ― '''Genjuro Novu : Prizes? "Um. The prizes are the newly discovered mysterious Nehushtan Armor and Solomon's cane." ― Genjuro Samuru : Nehushtan Armor? Ken : Solomon's cane? "The two mysterious things that Symphony Company Government and lend to us for research and protection." ― Aoi "This mission also ''' open for the former gangs and more higher position people to had the chance to unreveal the all mysteries of them" ― '''Sakuya' Riki : Mystery~! Genjuro : Well, through the results and after many times of battles, the final winner is Rinne-kun and Millay-kun and had the rights to hold them. Riki : Woah, that's great. Yuki : Oh gosh... *Sweat drop* Kamon : Riki's old habit once again ... Garuburn : Appear... *sweat drop* Millay : You sure are a hopeless idiot. First thing first, I actually don't have any interest on those things, is she. Riki : Eh? Rinne? Rinne : Just a little curious about them, that's all. But I more curious is that how Kirina and Hime got their hands on the Armed Gears. Kirina / Hime : Gyah! Well ... that's .... Rinne : ? Millay : What with that? "Oh yeah, hey do you guys want to play b-daman now? *panic tone*" ― Kirina "Yeah, Yeah. We would love to see you guys play too.*Panic tone*" ― Hime Kamon : Sure. Kamon and the others leaves the room with Kirina and Hime along with Granpa, Millay and the others, but leaving Rinne who is still curious about them. Rinne : .... ~''At the Observer hallway'' ~ Rinne was at the hallway alone watching Kamon and the others battling. Rinne : ... "Kamon, are you ready?" ― Kirina "I'm so fired up! Let's .... " ― Kamon Rinne : .... "Rinne! What are doing here alone? Come play with us." ― ??? I just turn a bit my head and saw four lads, is Riki, Samuru, Bakuga and Novu. Rinne : Riki... Dracyan : Let's go play with your friends. Rinne : I'll pass that. Dravise : Why? Rinne : Just something. Dragren : Are you still wondering about Kirina and Hime? Rinne : ... Novu : Well, they might didn't answer your question but ... Bakuga : They're your friends, it must be nothing at all. Rinne : Nothing at all..huh... *walks away* Riki : Eh? Where are you going? Riki them went up catching Rinne. Riki : Hey, Rinne! Rinne : There's nothing to worry, I'm just heading out for my next shoot with Ogawa-san. Riki : Really? Dracyan : Aren't you believing them? Rinne : This doesn't matter believing or don't believe. All : .... Rinne : Do you know what is Sentinel? (防人　*''Sakimori'' * or Protector with samurai feel) Riki : Sen..tinel... What's that? Rinne : *smirk* Well, go find the answer yourself, of you know what it's mean, you know what I mean. *leave* Riki : Rinne!... She's gone... But what is a sentinel is anyway? Samuru : Sentinel... Mean to protect...huh Raydra : May be that Rinne means that the progress that Kirina and Hime got their hands on the Armed gears, they were under restrict guards. If they expose the truth, they might be in danger. Bakuga : So in order to protect Kirina and Hime, she must know how they get the armed gears. Riki : Really? Rinne is trying to protect Kirina and Hime, so that's why. There still many mysteries in the world we still undiscovered yet. But why I feel there is a new danger coming...'''' Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman and Swan Song of the Valkyries Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works